The start of a new relationship
by dashofcinnamons
Summary: One-shot. Modern!AU. Just the morning after.


**Title:** The start of a new relationship

 **Pairing:** Shikamaru x Temari

 **Genre:** Romance  & Hurt/Comfort

 **Word count:** 1366

 **Rating:** T (Contains words inappropriate for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

 **Summary:** One-shot. Modern!AU. Just the morning after.

 **Author Note:** Happy Birthday Temari!

Actually, I'm writing another fic which is the maybe prequel to this fic. And that one is the one I want to show you guys. However, I haven't done it, and I really want to do something to celebrate this day. So this is the result. Enjoy!

xXxXxX

The light of the rising sun filtered into the room through the thin curtains, making a yellow haze settled over the expense of the floor. Although the light made the whole room warmer, the air conditioning still sent the cold air around the room.

Shikamaru shivered lightly under the cold, let his hand wander on the bed to find the blanket. However, his hand not only found the thing but also a warm form under it. His eyelids fluttered open and he turned his neck aside so fast that he immediately winced. He blinked rapidly both to adjust his eyes to the assault of brightness that came with the morning sun and to take in the beautifully strange sight before his eyes. Temari was sleeping next to him. Slowly cracking his neck up to the ceiling. All the memories from the previous night flooded to his mind. His graduation, the party, her drunken, her congratulations, their talking, them kissing and... Shikamaru inwardly groaned. What happened to his logical mind last night to end up having sex with his teacher. No, he corrected, his once teacher, no longer when he had graduated. Right, that was the reason. He turned his head from the ceiling to the sleeping form by his side. Okay, no coming back now. He sighed.

She was sleeping at her far side of the bed, and seemed to not wake up any time soon. Look like she had felt the cold like him too, he noted, when she suddenly curled up to herself to shield against the breeze. Not feeling enough, she unconsciously moved closer towards him, finding the source of warm, which she found in the closeness of his body. She didn't seem to have any sense of the world as she tucked at his arm and wrapped her arm around it, one leg tangled with his. A small smile curved her mouth upwards as she let her head agaisnt the pillow next to him

He was dumbstruck. He had never imagined doing anything like this, including Temari curling herself up agaisnt him, well, and the fact that she was naked, too. Of course what they did last night was up to their approval (perhaps not when she was drunken, although he had asked her), but this feeling was incredible that this might just be a dream. Well, he knew it wasn't. Everything just needed to get troublesome.

He looked over her. Watching someone while they slept hadn't meant anything to him before (the thing he would prefer to do himself), he just found it good because people finally came silent and didn't bother him anymore. This time, however, he found himself focus and attentive. He didn't always wake up at this early time when it was the weekend and the time he was free (it was past 7 a.m, after all; even when he went to school, he didn't wake up this time). But he wanted to memorize her, which he hadn't done very well last night when he was still marvelled by her body. her dark shade blond hair was down from her usual four ponytails, spreading tamely over the white pillow, which made a comfortable harmony and convenient view to him. Her pretty curves, not that he could look at her at that time, but last night and the way she pressed her naked self agaisnt him could prove his opinion, fitted his body perfectly. The last movement had made the blanket slipped from her shoulder to above her chest, and he had a faint look of it, and his imagination too. No complaints here, of course. Her dark, taint skin was dark under the mild sun light, and her long eyelashs gently which hid her beautiful blue-green eyes looked even longer when he had a closer look. Her face was peaceful, and she seemed relaxed and comfortable. He wondered how long she had truly experienced moments like this.

Brushing past her bare shoulder to pull the blanket over for her, was she always so mindless in sleeping? She was more carefree and relaxed and happy and many others when she slept, so different from her usual all-business face. Maybe he could sleep a little more with her, enjoying this peaceful morning with no work of a summer started.

Lucky was never on his side, though. His sudden movement with his cool hand had made her awake. She stirred under his touch, and in a split-second, her eyes flashed oped. He didn't stop, though, to prevent the cold and swiftly let his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close. He turned fully around so they could face each other. Their bodies pressed against each other, and the cold breeze didn't seem like a problem anymore.

"Morning", he greeted her softly.

She stared at him incredulously, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there anything on my face?" He asked nervously.

No answer. When he was desperate for her, she slowly smirked.

"You were watching me sleep." She said, and thoughtfully added, "...in an unconscious state, and you were taking advantage of me." Her voice was cracked from the sleep, but still confidently and triumphantly as ever.

"Huh?" He was startled. What the..., "Damn woman. Do you really need to say something so surprised like that instead of saying good morning like a normal person?"

"Nope." Her smirk grew wider. She cleared her throat, "And again, you are taking advantage of me."

"No, thanks. I don't need that."

"But you are. Don't deny yourself over something so obvious like this."

"No, I'm not." He protested.

"Your arm is around my naked body, not including you are naked either and we are holding each other in a bed." She pointed out.

"So you agree with it too when you said "we are"?"

"Whatever." She shrugged, looking nonchalantly, "I don't care. But you are talking out of the subject."

He sighed, muttering, "Troublesome woman."

She glared menacingly at him, starting to smack him. However, he tightened his hold around her, making her immobile. She struggled, he didn't let go though, and finally she stopped, admitted being defeated, but decided to ignore him. He looked over her expectantly, and received no reaction. Sighing, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and murmured, "You are not a troublesome woman, fine?"

She grinned, "Awww, so cute." She looked wicked and he suddenly realized he was being teased. He rolled his eyes.

He gently placed his head above her, let her face be on the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, both being happily content and wanted the moment to last forever. But reality was reality, and they soon needed to face the fact.

"So, what do we do now?" Her breath tingled at his chest.

"What do you want?" He didn't see her face, his hand absent-mindedly drew small circles at her back, which was a soothing gesture for both of them.

A moment later, Temari said in a small voice, "We could start at a slower things, like talking or going out. Not that we hadn't done that before, just this one is different, you know." Thinking back, she quickly added, nervousness evident, "That's if you like."

"Of course, what do you think? I want to be with you, I'm not that kind of men having sex freely with every person." He exclaimed, and felt embarrassed of what he had just blurted out without thinking.

She was silent for a while, and this was his time to feel nervous. When she titled her head upwards to have a look at him, a sly grin was on her face, "Really?"

His affraid disappeared completely, "Yeah, so you?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah, I'm not, either." He was surprised, not thinking she would take his question seriously.

Looking into each other's eyes, they both saw the honesty, the genuine feeling, the love radiating from there. No words were needed, actions were enough for both of them.

He closed his eyes, "Troublesome woman."

Feeling a gentle kiss on his lips, he opened his eyes to see a Temari smirking in victory, "Sorry, but you have to stick with me from now on."

Fin.

xXxXxX

Last but not least, thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please review if you like this fic!


End file.
